Un corazón roto y arreglado
by FireFire
Summary: Salio el Capitulo 7!
1. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo-Corazón roto

Tai

Faltaba una semana para San Valentín y los padres de Tai se estaban yendo de luna de miel por 1 mes. Kari se iba a quedar con Yolei, mientras que el se quedaría en un hotel.

Tenía planeado pedirle a Sora que saliera con el en San Valentín pero estaba esperando el momento justo. Luego de despedir a sus padres en el aeropuerto Kari se fue a encontrar con Yolei y Tai decidió dar una vuelta por el parque.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que habían ido todos al digimundo por primera vez y muchas cosas habían cambiado, ahora todos habían crecido y habían madurado mucho, incluyéndose. Hacia dos o tres meses Mimi había vuelto de Nueva York y con Tai se habían vuelto muy amigos, Mimi lo ayudaba con los asuntos del amor ya que el no entendía demasiado, ella fue la que le había sugerido pedirle un cita a Sora. De todos los digielegidos Tai creía que la que mas había cambiado era Mimi ya que al principio ella no le caía tan bien por que era muy consentida y estaba todo el tiempo quejándose, pero ahora era completamente distinto, a Tai le gustaba el cambio, ahora le resultaba mas fácil hablar con ella. Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando el celular sonó.

-hola-Dijo Tai

-Hola Tai, habla Sora-

-OH! hola Sora ¿Como estas?-pregunto el

-bien gracias, oye Tai crees que podríamos juntarnos en la cafetería, es que hay algo muy importante que quiero preguntarte.-

-¿será que me dirá que le gusto?-se pregunto Tai- Si claro, ¿A que hora?-

-¿En 20 minutos, puedes?-Pregunto Sora

-Si claro, al rato te veo-Respondio Tai

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos -colgó-

Ah no lo puedo creer creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta hoy le pediré la cita a Sora, será genial, tal vez se me declare, eso haría las cosas mucho mas fácil. Luego llamaría a Mimi para contarle, de seguro se pondría muy feliz por el.

En la cafetería

-tai por aquí-señalando un lugar en frente suyo, dijo Sora-

Hola Sora, ¿Que hay ? ¿Que es lo que me querías decir?- Pregunto Tai, muy intrigado-

-sonrojada- bueno...

-oh se esta poniendo roja, creo que es una buena señal.-Penso Tai

-Tai tu eres el mejor amigo de Matt ¿verdad?-

-si... -Ah esto empieza a dejarme de gustar ¿por que pregunta por matt?-

-bueno yo quería saber-aun mas sonrojada- si.. bueno.. el te ha dicho si piensa tener una cita con alguien

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-oh diablos-

-Ahora si parecía un tomate- es que.. emm ... bueno Matt me gusta-

¿Queeee?-tenia una expresión que denotaba lo triste que estaba, pero procuro cambiarla rápido, así Sora no se daría cuenta-

-Lo que escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo-Dijo Sora-

-Oh-que mal me siento ¿será esto lo que llaman un corazón roto?-

-Bueno, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta?-Dijo Sora, algo impaciente-

-¿Que pregunta?-

-La que te hice hace rato, ¿sabes a quien va a pedirle matt una cita?-

-Oh no realmente no lo se, con todas las fans que tiene, realmente no lo se - levantándose para irse-

-Oye Tai, ¿donde vas?-

-Yo... em, tengo que ir a recoger la llave del cuarto de mi hotel-

-Oh, bueno te acompaño-

-No, no deja Sora realmente no tienes que hacerlo-yéndose-

-esta bien... ¿y a este que le habrá pasado.?

Tai caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, estaba demasiado triste sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba, no lo creía, su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida, la persona a la que el mas quería, estaba enamorada de otro, que para colmo era su mejor amigo, simplemente no lo aceptaba, nunca lo hubiera esperado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, como era que no se había dado cuenta! ella siempre hablaba de Matt "matt esto, Matt lo otro" se sentía un completo idiota, tenia que ir a buscar las llaves del hotel pero simplemente no estaba de humor para eso así que decidió ir a un lugar que le servía para pensar.

Luego de caminar un rato llego al árbol que tanto le gustaba trepar, además estaba enfrente de un lago y la vista era francamente preciosa y ni hablar cuando el sol se ponía. Estuvo ahí quien sabe cuantas horas hasta que alguien lo llamo desde abajo.


	2. Chapter 2

El teléfono sonaba… 

-¡Mimi! Gracias a dios que contestas, ¿de casualidad mi hermano esta contigo?-pregunto Kari muy preocupada

-Hola Kari, pues no la verdad es que el no esta aquí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Mimi empezando a preocuparse-

-Lo que pasa es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado, se suponía que me llamaría luego de recoger las llaves del hotel, pero no lo ha hecho- respondió, ahora si estaba asustada, ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo? Era raro que no estuviese ni siquiera con Mimi

-No te preocupes Tai es fuerte, de seguro no le ha pasado nada, además tu sabes como es el que se olvida de las cosas- Comento Mimi, como leyéndole el pensamiento a Kari y agregando una posibilidad razonable al problema.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero de todas formas es muy raro- Respondió Kari ahora un poco mas tranquila- Mimi, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro lo que sea- Dijo la mayor

-¿Puedes buscarlo? Es que yo arregle de encontrarme con T.K-

-Si claro, no hay problema, te avisare si lo encuentro, también llamare a Sora seguro em ayudara-

-Muchas gracias Mimi- Dijo Kari más alegre, sabia que si alguien podía encontrar a su hermano, esa persona era Mimi-

-Bueno mejor me voy si lo quiero encontrar antes del anochecer, diviértete con T.K, después me cuentas todo-

-Si y de nuevo muchas gracias, hasta luego- y colgó el teléfono-

mmm… esto es raro, Tai es muy despistado, pero nunca olvida avisarle las cosas a Kari, bueno llamare a Sora para que me ayude, tal vez este con ella

-Hola, ¿Quién es?-dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Sora, habla Mimi-respondió ella-

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué cunetas?-dijo Sora contenta de hablar con su amiga-

-Em … bueno, se nos perdió Tai, Kari no lo encuentra por ningún lado-

-¿Cómo? Eso es muy raro, yo lo vi esta tarde en la cafetería, y me dejo diciendo que iría a buscar las llaves del hotel- comento Sora un poco extrañada por la razón de la llamada de su amiga-

-Entonces, ¿estuvo contigo?-dijo Mimi pensando que no era de las mejores señales, seguramente había pasado algo con Sora, ahora tendria que buscarlo ella sola-

-Si ¿Acaso no paso a buscar las llaves?- dijo Sora empezando a enojarse, por que Tai le había mentido-

Mimi dándose cuenta de la situación rápidamente invento algo-¡Oh! Supongo que si, solo que no llamo a Kari, seguro se olvido, probablemente este en una cita o algo, ya sabes lo popular que es Tai- respondió ella bastante impresionada por su mentira, ya que ella no era muy buena en eso, solo esperaba que Sora se la creyera-

-Si seguro .Bueno Mimi, me tengo que ir, mi mama me llama, adiós-

-Adiós Sora, nos vemos-colgó-

Genial, verdaderamente genial, ahora tendré que buscarlo sola, los chicos vuelven mañana de viaje. Bueno mejor me apuro, si quiero encontrarlo antes de que oscurezca.

¿Dónde podrá estar? Tai ha cambiado mucho, ahora es muy popular, probablemente se debe al hecho de que es el capitán del equipo de football, ahora tiene a la mayoría de las chicas detrás suyo, debe haber ido a un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie lo moleste, pero ¿Dónde?-pensaba Mimi, mientras caminaba por las calles, el sol pronto se ocultaría y ella necesitaba encontrarlo, después de un rato se le ocurrió una idea, de seguro Tai estaba en ese árbol que tanto le gustaba, al lado de un lago, enseguida salió corriendo esperando encontrarlo ahí, después de un rato llegó y lo llamó- ¡Tai! Oye Tai ¡baja!-

-Seas quien seas, vete- respondió el de muy mal humor-

-Oye, ¿Es esa forma de tratar a tu consejera personal y amiga?- dijo ella en broma-

-¿Mimi?- dijo el algo extrañado, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?-

-No, ¡soy el hombre de la bolsa y vine a comerte! Por supuesto que soy yo tonto-dijo ella riéndose levemente-

-Lo siento Mimi, desde ahi arriba no te reconocí la voz-dijo el a mitad del árbol-

-No hay problema- dijo ella. Cuando vio que el se estaba cayendo-¡Tai!-gritó-

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada-dijo el levantándose y sacándose el polvo de la ropa-estoy bien-

-Idiota, me diste un bueno susto-dijo Mimi, viéndolo por primera vez a la cara- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tai luces horrible! ¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella muy preocupada-

-No quiero hablar de eso-respondió Tai, empezando a caminar-

-Vamos Tai, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- ahora si estaba mas preocupada ¿Por qué el no quería contarle nada? ¿Tan malo era? –

-Si lo se, es solo que no quiero hablar de eso, ahora- dijo el bajando l cabeza-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, pero Tai debes llamar a Kari-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo Tai algo confuso-

-¿Cómo, por que? Se suponía que la llamarías, como no lo hiciste se preocupo mucho y me llamo para que te buscara-

-Ya recuerdo- susurro el sacando el celular del bolsillo- Oye Mimi…

-¿Si?-preguntó ella-

-Me quede sin batería-dijo el apenado-

-No hay problema, te presto el mío-dijo ella sacando un celular rosa de su bolsa-

-Gracias-dijo Tai, mientras marcaba el número de su hermana- Hola Kari, soy Tai, lamento haberte preocupado, estoy bien, ahora iré al hotel, hasta luego-colgó sin siquiera darle tiempo a Kari de responder, realmente no estaba de humor-

-Bueno Tai, no vuelvas a darnos un susto así- comento Mimi mientras agarraba el celular que Tai le estaba pasando-

-No lo haré, lo prometo, bueno Mimi me voy-dijo el dándose la vuelta-

-Oye ¡espera! Al menos acompáñame hasta mi casa, ya es tarde, y si no fuera por ti, no estaría fuera tan de noche-

-Esta bien, vamos-respondió el con cara de estar deprimido-

Mientras caminaban hacia lo de Mimi ella iba pensando que le podría haber pasado a su amigo, realmente no le gustaba verlo así, ellos no eran de los mejores amigos de mas pequeños, pero desde que ella había vuelto de Estados Unidos, siempre hablaban de todo, y los dos conocían hasta el mas intimo secreto del otro, además Mimi lo ayudaba con Sora y el a ella con Matt, entonces se decidió a hablarle-¿Oye, me piensas contar?-pregunto-

Tai poniendo una cara pero de la que tenía, si es que eso era posible, le respondió-No. Tal vez mañana. Bueno aquí estamos, discúlpame por las molestias- dijo el feliz de librarse de las preguntas de su amiga, aunque sabía que ella no seguiría preguntando si el no quería-

-Esta bien no te preocupes, mañana llámame – le dijo ella dirigiéndole la sonrisa que ella sabía que a el le gustaba, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Aparentemente funciono, por que el le dirigió una débil sonrisa, bueno aunque sea era algo-

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, como solían hacer, a pesar de los comentarios de los demás y Tai se fue al hotel


	3. Chapter 3

-Llegue al hotel y lo único que quería era tirarme en la cama, le pedí a la recepcionista mi llave y subí a la habitación. Decidí bañarme antes que nada, ya que en la caída me había manchado. Luego de salir de la ducha, me cambie y me acosté en la cama, realmente había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida y lo quería olvidar, deseaba que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así. La mañana siguiente pedí que me trajeran la comida al cuarto y no salí de el. Lo único que hice, fue ver la televisión, quería mantener mi mente ocupada para que esos recuerdos no volvieran. Así, pasó otro día, al tercero, escuché como alguien golpeaba la puerta, sabía que Kari no era por que la había llamado más temprano, para que no se preocupara, aunque creo que cuando escuchó mi voz, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Decidí preguntar quien era antes de abrir la puerta, y así lo hice-¿Quién es?-

-Tai, soy yo, Sora, abre la puerta-

Perfecto lo que me faltaba, que ella me viera en este estado-Tai no esta-dijo el con su mejor voz de mujer-

-Vamos Tai, no seas idiota, se que estas ahí-respondió Sora, un poco irritada-

-¿Que quieres?-contesto el chico, con un tono de voz desafiante, aunque no lo hizo apropósito-

-Solo quiero hablar, has estado raro desde el viernes, te he llamado, pero no contestas-

No estaba pensando lo que hacía y respondió enojado- ¿y a ti que te importa si estoy raro?-

¿Por qué me dirá esto?-pensó Sora- no entendía que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo y eso la hacia irritarse aun mas-Vamos Tai, soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decirme-

Tai ya estaba completamente fuera de si, aunque en el fondo sabia que su amiga no tenía por que saber lo que le pasaba- Oh vamos, no finjas que te preocupas, no lo necesito, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Matt? Que llego el sábado-

-POR QUE MATT NO ES EL RARO, NO LO METAS- dijo Sora, también fuera de si-

-¡BIEN! SI CREES QUE SOY RARO, PUES VETE-

- ESO HARÉ, NUNCA ME VOLVERE A PREOCUPAR POR TI-

-¡BIEN POR MI!- dijo Tai-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- agrego Sora antes de irse-

-Después de que Sora se fue me di cuenta de mi error, ahora también había logrado perderla como amiga, también me di cuenta que, quedarme en esta habitación para deprimirme, no era una buena solución, así que salí por primera vez en días a tomar algo de aire y pensar.-

Mimi

-Que raro, Tai no contesta el teléfono de su habitación, espero que nada malo haya pasado, por que no lo veo desde el viernes. Mejor voy a buscarlo, si lo conozco tan bien como creo debe estar en ese árbol-pensó Mimi-

-Mientras caminaba hacia el lago se encontró a Matt-

-¡Mimi!- grito el rubio-

-Matt, ¿Cómo has estado?- contesto Mimi

-Yo muy bien y ¿tu?-

-Bien-contesto ella-

-Oye Mimi, quería preguntarte algo-Dijo Matt decidiéndose, antes no había estado muy seguro, pero esta era su oportunidad-

-Si claro, lo que sea- respondió ella-

-Tu… emm ¿Querrías ser mi cita de San Valentín?- Pregunto Matt, un poco colorado-

-Claro Matt, me encantaría- Dijo Mimi, muy emocionada-¡Por fin me lo pidió! Esto se lo tengo que contar a Tai-

-Que bueno, te pasare a buscar el viernes a las 4:00, ¿Te parece bien?- ahora estaba mas tranquilo, solo le faltaba decidir si la que realmente le gustaba era Mimi o Sora, con esta cita, lo descubriría-

-Seguro, nos vemos, tengo algo que hacer-Dijo Mimi dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar-

-¡Adiós!-grito Matt, empezando a caminar para el otro lado-

-Veamos… ¿yo que hacia antes de encontrarme con Matt? … Cierto, buscaba a Tai, de seguro se pondrá muy feliz por mi-

Cuando llegó le grito a su amigo-¡Taiii! Baja del árbol, ¿Qué haces ahí arriba de nuevo?-pregunto Mimi

-Hola Mimi, solo estaba pensando-Respondió el, bajando del árbol, definitivamente se le notaba en los ojos que algo le pasaba-

-Oye…-

-¿Si?-dijo el levantando un poco la cabeza-

-¿Me piensas contar que te paso?- dijo ella muy preocupada-

-Supongo que no te lo puedo ocultar toda la vida, vayamos a tomar algo- propuso Tai-

-De acuerdo, conozco un lugar muy bueno-dijo Mimi, tomando de la mano a Tai y guiándolo a un bonito bar, después de sentarse y pedir algo Mimi decidió que era hora de que le contara - Bueno, dime ¿Qué paso?-pregunto-

-Bueno… el día que me encontraste en el árbol, Sora me había llamado por teléfono, yo estaba dispuesto a preguntarle si quería salir con migo, pero aparentemente ella tenía otra idea, me dijo que le gustaba alguien, no te diré quien para no traicionar su confianza- hizo una pausa para continuar, pero Mimi lo interrumpió-

-Oh Tai, cuanto lo siento- dijo ella, realmente estaba triste por su amigo, Sora era todo lo que el quería y ella no sentía lo mismo por el-

-Espera, eso no es todo, hoy vino a mi hotel y discutimos, ahora también la perdí como amiga, Mimi no se que hacer-en ese momento se le quebró la voz, pero logro que las lagrimas no salieran, no era el momento-

Pobre Tai, jamás pensé que algo así pasaría, no se lo merece- Oye Tai, primero que nada debes recuperar su amistad, luego tal vez con el tiempo ella se enamore de ti, pero si no lo hace no puedes dejar que tu vida se arruine, tendrás que buscar a otra persona- Dijo Mimi, decidida a recuperar a su amigo-

-Lo se Mimi, es solo que no tengo idea de lo que le voy a decir-

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare- dijo ella-

-Muchas gracias Mimi, eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido- Dijo Tai, ahora tenía un poco mas de confianza-

-Que Sora no te escuche decir eso-dijo ella bromeando- Tai le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa- Pasando a temas un poco mas alegres, ¿A que no sabes a quien me encontré?

-No tengo idea, tú dime-

-A Matt y me pidió que fuera su cita en San Valentín, ¿Puedes creerlo?- Dijo Mimi muy orgullosa de si misma-

Tai no sabía que era realmente lo que sentía, estaba feliz por su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo triste de que el amor de Sora no fuera correspondido y feliz ya que tenía una oportunidad con ella, ahora tenía esperanzas- Eso es excelente Mimi-pudo decir al final - ¿A ti te gusta ,no?-pregunto-

-Por supuesto que ¡si!- exclamo Mimi-

-Eso es bueno, estar con la persona que quieres-dijo Tai bajando un poco la cabeza-

-Si lo se, pero no te desanimes Tai, yo se que lo conseguirás-

Así, se sentaron una hora en el bar, tramando un plan para que Tai recuperara a Sora, como amiga, al menos por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

-Era martes y Tai no podía estar más nervioso. Le iba a contar todo a Sora, para eso decidieron con Mimi que ella la llevaría a un bar donde se iban a encontrar con Tai, los dejaría solos y el se le declararía. Mimi tendría que estar llegando con Sora en unos minutos. El estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho la campantita de la entrada del bar sonar. Levanto la cabeza en el momento justo para ver la cara de confusión de Sora. Escucho como Mimi le explicaba a Sora que ella y Tai tenían que hablar y se fue. Sora se fue a sentar y pregunto- ¿Me puedes explicar que esta pasando?-

-Emm… bueno, lo que pasa es que te debo una disculpa-balbuceo Tai-

-Era hora, pero me gustaría que me dijeras por que te enojaste- dijo Sora-

-Bueno…-Tai había empezado a sonrojarse y tratando de salir de la situación pregunto- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Si no estaría mal, pero luego de ordenar las bebidas me cuentas-

-Si si, no hay problema-Dijo Tai mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al mozo, cuando este llego ordeno un licuado para el y una soda para Sora-

-Bueno, ahora me tienes que contar-Dijo Sora tomando un poco de su soda-

-Tai, sabiendo que ya no podía eludir más la situación contesto- El viernes cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Matt, yo me puse mal. Me encerré en mi cuarto tres días, y al tercero llegaste tú, yo todavía no había podido digerir la noticia y bueno, me enoje.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué te pusiste mal cuando te dije lo de Matt?-pregunto Sora-

-Por que… bueno, porquetumegustas- respondió Tai, demasiado rápido-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que tú me gustas, y quería saber si, ¿te gustaría ser mi cita de San Valentín?- Dijo Tai-

-Eh, bueno eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Sora, todavía medio aturdida por la noticia-

-No me respondiste la pregunta-Dijo Tai bastante decidido-

-Bueno, No. Ya te dije que me gustaba Matt-

-Pero Matt va a salir con alguien mas- eso ultimo se le escapo-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto la chica, algo decepcionada-

-Me entere- respondió Tai no muy seguro-

-Bueno no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-dijo Sora, ella sabía que Matt la amaba a ella, no podía explicarlo, pero lo sabía-

-¿todavía no quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto Tai-

-Tai no quiero que te sientas herido, pero no.-respondió Sora- Pero todavía quiero que sigamos siendo amigos-

-S… Si, seguro-Dijo Tai bajando la cabeza-

-Oye, la verdad creo que tu realmente no me amas, a la que tu realmente amas es a otra persona, pero no te puedo decir quien, eso lo tienes que averiguar tu solo-Dijo Sora- Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, adiós.- Así, se fue, dejando solo a Tai con sus pensamientos-

-Pago la cuenta y se fue, otra vez estaba muy deprimido por la reacción de Sora, pero ahora estaba intrigado por sus palabras. Otra vez fue al árbol que le gustaba y se quedo ahí hasta que se hizo de noche y decidió volver al hotel. Cuando entro a la habitación se llevo una gran sorpresa, sentada en su cama estaba Mimi y al lado de la puerta estaba su valija, aparentemente armada-

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el-

-Simple, vienes a vivir conmigo hasta que tus padres vuelvan-respondió ella, se notaba que estaba algo enojada-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo? Estas un poco rara-

-Tai, no te estuviste cuidando, estuviste comiendo comida chatarra y si no, no comías, además a pesar de lo que te dije de que tendrías que seguir adelante si Sora no sentía lo mismo por ti, hoy volviste a deprimirte y no me lo niegues-respondió Mimi de mal humor-

-A el no se le ocurrió mejor idea que bajar la cabeza-

-Vamos-Dijo ella- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto cuando vio que Tai no se movía-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?-Dijo el-

-¿Cómo? … Bueno Tai es lógico, eres mi mejor amigo-respondió ella, un poco confundida por la pregunta de su amigo-

-Esta bien, vamos-Dijo Tai-

-Cuando llegaron Mimi le dijo que se podía acomodar en la habitación de invitados y así lo hizo, después de un rato se sentaron a cenar-

-¿Y tus papas?-pregunto Tai, por que no los había visto por ningún lado-

-De viaje, vuelven un día después que los tuyos-respondió Mimi-

-Ah….no me habías contado-

-No importa mucho, mañana me vas a acompañar a comprar ropa-dijo ella-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Dijo Tai-

-Bueno, por que el viernes tengo una cita con Matt y necesito ropa, ¿no es obvio? –

-Pero por que no le pides a una de tus amigas?

-Bueno, por que un hombre sabe lo que le gusta a un hombre, entonces me vas a ayudar, además ni que tuvieras nada mejor que hacer-

-Tai se dio por vencido y acepto-


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Esa noche no durmió bien. Estaba en un parque y vio a Sora intento llamarla, pero ella no respondió, entonces intento acercarse, pero cada vez que lo hacia ella se alejaba mas, de repente apareció una sombra al costado de Sora, Tai no podía conseguir ver su cara, después de un rato de seguir a Sora y a la sombra apareció otra persona, Matt, este agarro de la mano a Sora y a la sombra y los tres empezaron a alejarse mas rápido, hasta que ya no las pudo alcanzar…

-¡¡Nooo!!-

-Tai, ¡Tai! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mimi muy preocupada-

-¿Eh? ¿Mimi? Gracias a dios-dijo Tai y la abrazó-

Esto la dejó dura, pero enseguida se recompuso y lo abrazo, reconfortándolo.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó ella después de un rato-

Tai le contó el sueño y lo que había dicho Sora sobre que el no la amaba a ella sino a otra persona. Pensó que la sombra podía ser esa persona.

-Si creo que es posible lo que tu dices, pero ¿No pudiste ver la cara de la sombra?-

-No, no tengo ni idea de quien es-respondió Tai-

-Bueno ya pasó, supongo que algún día te enteraras, por ahora solo queda esperar.-

-Si, pero no entiendo por que Matt se llevaba a las dos, a Sora y a la sombra-

-Yo tampoco, pero bueno, vamos a desayunar ¿Te parece?-

-Si vamos, las pesadillas siempre me dan hambre-

Luego de desayunar partieron hacia el centro comercial, empezaron por la ropa, Mimi quería un vestido. Para las dos de la tarde no habían logrado comprar nada y Tai se moría de hambre asi que pararon a comer.

-Uff, al fin un asiento-

-Tampoco es para tanto-

-No puedo creerlo entramos a ocho tiendas distintas y no encontraste nada-

-Bueno, quiero el vestido perfecto-Dijo Mimi algo divertida por la cara de su amigo-

-Pero Mimi, el rojo te quedaba bien. No entiendo por que no lo compraste-

-Por que si lo compro no me alcanza para los zapatos-

-¿Solo por eso? Bueno entonces te lo compro yo-

-No Tai, es demasiado-

-Vamos Mimi, me sobra dinero ya que no tengo que pagar el hotel, además tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento.

-Jaja. Por mucho que quiero mi respuesta es no-

-Bueno esta bien-

Les trajeron la comida y hablaron de todo un poco, cuando terminaron, Tai le dijo a Mimi que iba al baño y después podían seguir buscando ropa. Por supuesto que su destino no era el baño. Corrió hasta la tienda del vestido rojo y lo compro. Cuando estaba volviendo pasó por una joyería y vio unos aros que tenían dos rubíes incrustados, enseguida supo que los tenía que comprar y asi lo hizo. Volvió al lugar donde estaba Mimi y se preparo para darle la bolsa del vestido, en su bolsillo tenia la caja con los pendientes, llegó de atrás y bajo la bolsa hasta que esta estuvo enfrente de los ojos de Mimi.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó ella-

-Solo un regalo, ábrelo-

Mimi abrió la bolsa y quedo impactada

-Tai, yo no se que decir-

-No necesitas decir nada, es un regalo, además para que hagan juego tengo esto-Tai saco de su bolsillo la caja y se la dio a Mimi-

-Tai, de verdad no tenias que…-

-No, ya se, pero quería-

-¡Gracias! De verdad- Dijo Mimi-

-De nada, ahora no me voy a tener que comer otras tres horas-Dijo Tai mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mimi y llamaba al mozo-

-Jaja, muy gracioso, pero me faltan los zapatos- Dijo Mimi un poco colorada-

-Nooo,¿Cómo me pude olvidar?-Bromeo Tai-

Mimi rió- Solo será una rato, lo prometo-

Pagaron y se fueron, no tardaron mucho en encontrar los zapatos adecuados, después de pagarlos se fueron hacia la casa de Mimi a dejar las cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

El jueves había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes y finalmente había llegado el día, era viernes y Mimi se preparaba para su cita con Matt, después de dos horas finalmente salió de su cuarto, cuando Tai la vio quedo impresionado.

-Vaya- Dijo el-

-¿Cómo me queda?-preguntó Mimi-

-Excelente, parece que todo lo que llevas puesto hubiera sido especialmente hecho para ti-Respondió Tai-

Mimi se sonrojo un poco y le dio las gracias.

-Bueno voy a terminar de maquillarme ya vengo-Dijo Mimi-

Después de unos cinco minutos sonó el timbre.

-Tai, debe ser Matt, invítalo a pasar-

-Voy-

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Matt.

-Hola Matt-Dijo Tai

-Eh… hola-Dijo Matt un poco desconcertado, ¿Qué diablos hacía Tai en la casa de Mimi?-

-Pasa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-Preguntó Tai-

-Eh, no en realidad me gustaría más una explicación-Respondió Matt-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo-

-¿Qué haces en la casa de Mimi?-

-¡Ah! Eso… es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes solo estoy acá como amigo-

-Ah-Dijo Matt un poco más tranquilo-

-Voy a buscar a Mimi, ya vengo-

-Si, de acuerdo-

Tai toco la puerta del cuarto.

-Mimi, ¿puedo pasar?-Pregunto

-Si, adelante-

-Ya esta Matt aquí -dijo Tai, mientras abría la puerta-

-Gracias, em… Tai, ¿tu que piensas hacer hoy?- Pregunto tímidamente Mimi ya que no sabía si su amigo estaba todavía muy sensible por lo de Sora-

-Bueno, en un par de semanas es el campeonato de fútbol así que pienso ir a entrenar- Respondió Tai-

-¿Solo?- Volvió a preguntar Mimi, todavía un poco preocupada-

-Si, todos los demás miembros del equipo tienen citas- Dijo Tai con amargura, mientras miraba el suelo-

-Tai ¿No crees que podrías salir con alguien? Aunque sea para pasar el día-

-Mimi de verdad no tengo ganas, vamos, Matt te esta esperando- Dijo Tai tratando de evadir los comentarios de Mimi-

-Es verdad, bueno Tai, me voy, estaré devuelta a eso de las 10-

-No hay problema Mimi, no eres mi mama-Dijo Tai en broma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-No, es verdad -Dijo Mimi riendo-

-Vamos, vamos Matt espera- Mientras decía esto empujaba a Mimi despacio hasta donde esperaba Matt-

-Mimi, te ves increíble-

-Gracias Matt, tu también te ves bien-

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Matt-

-Claro, adiós Tai, nos vemos en la noche-

-Si, pásensela bien- Dijo Tai.

Después de un rato Tai decidió ir a practicar, pero se estaba sintiendo raro, era como si una parte suya le faltara y estaba volviendo a caer en la "depresión", en vez de ir a practicar decidió ir al árbol a pensar, después de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Mimi no estaba con el y esos últimos días ella había sido su soporte y ahora que no estaba se sentía mal nuevamente. Decidió quedarse ahí hasta que fuera hora de volver, o sea, antes que Mimi para que esta no se preocupara. Cuando ya estaba por caer dormido, comenzo a llover, estaba oscuro reviso, su reloj y pensó que ya era hora de volver, pero cuando estaba bajando escuchó a alguien que lloraba del otro lado del árbol


	7. Chapter 7

-Bueno, ¿A donde vamos?-preguntó Mimi.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-No, la verdad no- respondió ella

-Había pensado que podríamos ir al cine y luego a cenar, ¿Te parece?-

-Si esta bien, vamos-

Así se dirigieron al cine, eligieron una comedia romántica, pero si alguien le pidiera a Mimi que la contara ella no sería capaz ya que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Matt, este parecía estar concentrado viendo la película. Después de un rato el paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de Mimi, la miro y le sonrió. Mimi se sentía muy feliz, pero extrañamente vacía, aunque le quitó importancia al asunto. Una vez que la película hubo terminado se dirigieron a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, ahí eligieron una mesa junto a la ventana y se sentaron a charlar mientras esperaban lo que habían pedido.

-Dime Mimi, ¿Qué te pareció la película?-

-Emm… Graciosa, creo-

-Si fue interesante, Mimi, ¿Qué hace Tai en tu casa?

La pregunta fue tan directa que la tomó por sorpresa. Además creia que Tai le habría contado a Matt algo ya que eran mejores amigos, aunque después de pensarlo un poco tenía una posible respuesta, pero no habóa forma de que se la dijera a Matt.

-Bueeeno, yo lo invite, Tai ha estado, emm, raro últimamente y pensé que sería lo mejor…-

-Pero me podrían haber avisado y el podría haber venido a casa-

-No lo creo- susurro Mimi mirando hacia abajo. Tai había estado muy suceptible en todo lo referido a Matt desde ese sueño, tal vez por eso no se lo habóa dicho. Lo único que Mimi no entendía era que tenian que ver Matt, Sora y la sombra.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó el

-Si, es solo que cuando pasó tu todavía estabas de viaje y yo tengo espacio de sobra en casa-

-Esta bien, entiendo, no tienes que darme excusas a mi ya que no somos nada…-

-Todavía- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

Matt suspiró, era hora de decirle a Mimi lo que pasaba, con esa cita finalmente se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y ciertamente sentía a Mimi como una amiga y nada mas.

-Mimi, esucha, yo no siento nada por ti mas que amistad-

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿Por qué me pediste que saliéramos?- preguntó Mimi muy confundida

-Yo… no estaba muy seguro de si me gustabas tu o Sora, pensé que podrías ser tu, pero esta cita me ayudo a darme cuenta que no es así, que a la que realmente quiero es a Sora, por favor te pido que me perdones por…-

Matt nunca termino su frase, Mimi no pudo soportarlo mas, agarro su bolso y salió corriendo del restaurante. Empezó a llover. Genial no podía volver así a su casa, tenía que ser fuerte, por lo menos por Tai. Dejó de correr, no sabía donde iba, sus pies simplemente la llevaban , en algún momento, comenzó a llorar , para cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al árbol en el que siempre se escondía Tai. No lo comprendía ¿Era esto lo que sentía Tai? Si era así entonces ahora entendía por lo que estaba pasando su amigo.

-¿Mimi?- Pregunto una voz desde… ¿Arriba? si estaba segura que de ahí había venido, miró hacia arriba y vio a Tai, aparentemente el vio sus lagrimas a pesar de la lluvia por que bajó de un salto del árbol y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde esta Matt?- Preguntó el demasiado preocupado para que le importara la lluvia.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Respondió ella

-Esta bien no tienes que hacerlo- Dijo Tai abrazándola mas fuerte y recordando que el había hecho lo mismo cuando paso lo de Sora, por eso decidió no presionar a Mimi y esperar a que ella quisiera contarle lo ocurrido.

Lentamente caminaron hasta la calle donde tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Mimi.

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza, pero la verdad es que este año no tuve tiempo de escribir nada. Espero que lo disfruten.

Mary


End file.
